whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Barony of the Lesser Ones
The Barony of the Lesser Ones is an entitlement dedicated to entreating with hobgoblins. Background Given the frequency with which changelings find themselves involved in Hedge matters, it is necessary to have an intermediary at times. The Barony acts as this intermediary. The order keeps an eye on hobgoblin activity, making note of suspicious activity so as to warn freeholds of danger. Additionally, given their familiarity with the Hedge, Barons can readily serve as guides for less experienced changelings. However, the Barony does not just serve changeling interests. If a group of hobgoblins feel that they are being mistreated, they may approach a local Baron asking for redress. Organization The Barony has little in the way of a formal hierarchy or power structure beyond a novice/experienced distinction. Veterans of over thirty years, however, belong to the Elders, who wield considerable influence. Despite the lack of structure, Barons keep up with one another, sharing information about hobgoblin types and activities, with Elders acting giving advice and acting as record-keepers. Should a Baron find a problem he cannot solve on his own, he will contact nearby Barons, including the local Elder, who will then spread the word further. Changelings in the entitlement often work in a pair, with one being a more martially inclined sort and the other being more diplomatic. This is thought to allow a pair to handle the more common breadth of challenges more easily. Joining and Membership Prerequisites: Wyrd 3, Intimidation 3, Persuasion 3 (or ''Wyrd 3, Intimidation 2, Persuasion 2, Gentrified Bearing/Hob Kin/Hedge Beast Companion Merit) '''Title': Baron or Baroness of the Lesser Ones Joining the Barony requires that an applicant demonstrate competence in various forms of negotiation and intimidation, as well as the ability to cow, awe, or impress creatures of the Hedge. The order provides no training, requiring that the changeling already be capable. As such, the order is fairly small. Barons tend to be both physically competent and at least moderately charismatic or intimidating. Those intending to join are often of two camps: those who are fascinated by hobgoblins and those who distrust them, viewing them as a threat. The diplomats lean toward social attributes, while the defenders favor the physical. Mien Upon induction into the entitlement, Barons’ mien changes so that whatever they wear is decorated with complex knot-work patterns that resemble a stylized version of the Hedge, with inset designs that resemble the faces or forms of hobgoblins. These patterns range from abstract geometric designs to artistically rendered but fairly realistic images. As Wyrd rises, a few Barons gain minor features that somewhat resemble those of some type of hobgoblin, like details of eye shape or color or fingernail shape. Such changes are uncommon and never extreme, but can disturb many other changelings. Privileges *'Privilege': Barons learn a great many tricks of the trade for recognizing and dealing with the Hedge’s inhabitants. As a result, they gain a +2 bonus to all Intimidation or Persuasion rolls made against any form of hobgoblin or other Hedge denizen as well as gaining +1 to their Defense against these beings and a +1 bonus for navigating the Hedge. Gallery Baron of the Lesser Ones.png|Baron of the Lesser Ones References * Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Entitlement (CTL)